


Katanas and Frying Pans

by Shurvey



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slow Burn, The zombie AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurvey/pseuds/Shurvey
Summary: Jake Park wasn't a fan of zombie movies, but he was familiar with how they usually went. None of said movies ever included a pizza boy in a bright red hat.





	Katanas and Frying Pans

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually posted any of my stories online before. I don't consider myself much of a writer, but I wanted to try something new. I hope to grow from this experience and am interested to see where this story will go in the future. ;w;

Freeport, Colorado. The air was fresher, the forests were thick, and the smell of pine wafted through the air like a ‘warm friend’. Welcome, but overly strong at times. It wasn't the home Jake had spent most of his life growing up in, but it was definitely the home he felt the most welcome in. A warm, cozy place nestled away from the buzz and toxicity of the cities and suburbia ‘paradise’.

So, imagine the joy of one Jake Park who had been all but yanked away from his forest home due to the overbearing pleas of his mother.

Jake wasn't close to his family. If anyone asked, he’d just let out a grunt as a response and say he hadn't spoken to them in years. Which, his mother aside, was true. He’s all but cut ties with his father the second he’d made the bold decision to finally free himself from the strangulations that were ‘family responsibilities’. His brother? Those ties severed slowly but surely as soon as he took the reigns alongside his father. It would seem power and money took priority over brotherly love.

‘ _Since when did Joel ever think of ‘brotherly love’….as soon as he noticed how much ‘Daddy dearest’ was making, that shit went right out the window…._ ’

‘Tsk…..’, Jake let out a slightly bitter tone at being reminded he’d have to come back to one of the family compounds. His mother had done him the favor of purchasing a house nearby the woods, so he wasn't too out of his element. However, it didn't keep the situation from souring his mood. He may have still held ties with his mother, but these favors he did for her had the potential to make him want to just severe ties completely and stay in the forest for the rest of his living life. The ideal lifestyle.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Jake turned the leather of the car wheel in his hands as he made it closer to the family’s abode. Grinding his teeth, his knuckles turned white as his grip on the wheel intensified. His mother wasn't clear on why she needed him to come back so badly, but the telltale signs in her voice made the hairs stand in the back of his neck. He prayed his father wasn't beyond that door. He didn't know what he’d do with himself if he’d been coaxed into seeing the man who’d all but forced him into a life of isolation.

The cozy brick cottage came into view as Jake parked his truck onto the side of the road. Swallowing thickly, he urged his hands to let go of the wheel as he turned off the ignition. Slowly opening the door, he made sure to tap any and all remain mud off his shoes as he secured the door shut. The forest hobo stared at the sturdy brick building before him. A small frown graced his lips as he slowly squinted at it.

‘ _Well….the house isn't burnt down...so that’s ruled out in why she sounded so desperate…_ ’

Taking a quick glance around, Jake noticed that the street wasn't as busy as it normally was. Eyes squinting slightly, Jake quickly dismissed this as he saw the only other soul in the street. It was a Caucasian male who was around his height. While he wasn't exactly scrawny, his body seemed to swim in the overly sized bright red t-shirt he was wearing. Jake’s eyes squinted more as he stared at the man. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something about his posture screamed, ‘help me’, as he desperately rapped in the door in front of him. Shifting his gaze, Jake noticed the beat down car as well as what appeared to be the logo for a pizza company, it’s cheesy caricature of a pizza making his nose turn up.

‘ _Well…I guess my life could be worse….I could be that guy...or would that make my life better…?_ ’ Jake was lost in his thoughts for a second until he noticed that the man had turned to look over at him. Their eyes locked for a second as Jake visibly flinched at the contact. His eyes shifted down as he noticed the greasy confections in their heart clogging glory. Nose turning up more, he looked the man back in the eyes.

“I don't know who you are, but looking at me won’t do any good. I can't help you.’, Jake wasn't sure why he had the sudden urge to be bitter to this strange man. Whether it was the fact that he’s entire façade screamed ‘loser’ or try slight event that maybe being an unknown loser was a better alternative to his broken lifestyle. He made to turn around before a sweet alto had meet his ears.

“Now come Jakey. What have I told you about grunting at people you don't know? The poor boy looks lost.”, Jake abruptly turned his head to be meet with the presence of his mother. Her gaze didn't last long on him, however, as she turned her head towards the lost pizza boy. She waved her hand in his direction, beaconing for him to come over. Jake could have sworn he’d seen the other man’s eyes give off this small sparkle as he hurriedly made his way towards their house.

“Forgive me for being presumptuous young man, but I’m going to assume no one has paid for those pizzas…? If that’s the case, my son will gladly take them off your hands. But dear? Please come in and join us. I’m sure having a small food break before going back to work will do wonders to lift your mood.”, his mother smiled softly as she turned to go back inside the house. Jake felt his teeth clench again as he looked back over to the pizza boy.

‘ _This day just went from bad to worse…I knew there was a catch….I pray it’s the only one I have to deal with today._ ’

“I…um…y-your mother is a very kind woman…!”, the other man’s voice held the tone of a soft baritone, albeit for the singular crack that broke his sentence apart. Jake hadn't expected that. Given his appearance, the man seemed the type to have a higher, nasally voice. Looking back towards this new _friend_ Jake proceeded to look him back up and down. He let out a small shrug in response to the quip. Reaching into his back pocket he proceeded to pull out his wallet.

“That’s just my mom’s style…she goes out of her way to help any lost puppy she finds. Now, make sure to bring the pizza in the dining room….and don't forget to lock up your car.”, Jake placed $40 on top of the stained boxes as he turned to make his way into the house he’d be spending the weekend in. May some higher deity up above have mercy on his soul.

This was really going to be a long weekend.


End file.
